dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Park Hyo Shin
Archivo:PHS.jpg Reconocido como''' la mejor voz en la historia de Korea'. Pese a ser muy joven (29 años), posee un rango de voz y una potencia que no tiene ningún otro artista de Asia. 'Perfil' *'Nombre Real:' Park Hyo-shin PHS2.jpg PHS3.jpg PHS4.jpg PHS6.jpg PHS7.jpg PHS8.jpg PHS9.jpg PHS11.jpg PHS12.jpg PHS13.jpg PHS14.jpg PHS15.jpg PHS16.jpg PHS17.jpg PHS18.jpg PHS19.jpg PHS20.jpg PHS70.jpg PHS24.jpg PHS25.jpg PHS26.jpg PHS27.jpg PHS28.jpg PHS29.jpg PHS30.jpg PHS31.jpg PHS34.jpg PHS37.jpg PHS38.jpg PHS131.png PHS43.jpg PHS44.jpg PHS45.jpg PHS46.jpg PHS47.jpg PHS48.jpg PHS49.jpg PHS50.jpg PHS51.jpg PHS52.jpg PHS53.jpg PHS54.jpg PHS55.jpg PHS56.jpg PHS57.jpg PHS58.jpg PHS59.jpg PHS60.jpg PHS61.jpg PHS62.jpg PHS63.jpg PHS64.jpg PHS65.jpg PHS67.jpg PHS72.jpg PHS73.jpg PHS22.jpg PHS23.jpg PHS21.jpg PHS66.jpg PHS71.jpg|Park Hyo Shin y Lee Jun Ki PHS69.jpg PHS68.jpg PHS75.jpg PHS77.jpg PHS78.jpg PHS79.jpg PHS81.jpg PHS82.JPG PHS83.JPG PHS84.JPG PHS89.gif PHS85.JPG PHS90.jpg 2bfdfbc21153febcb69a1c65da64e736.jpg 3ce2a0f424ac8433961cb71bd0b51d0c.jpg 5d84d9b8759b32f3123382a1d8a57f17.jpg 7aa359a3647d3a3d931212434ff66128.jpg 08d2edea4d0342bc0bac00db8405cab1.jpg 263ed324faa849239b039f82b41c984c.jpg f27c02f4f8c52221b61338c0b59b4216.jpg d7ff4c78633019e2c34c631880fd3efd.jpg e06c862bfd769e5f3eb3ec0779dbf5c9.jpg e8c6e93a3cbc825cbdd1bf8a685013dd.jpg PHS22.jpg PHS23.jpg PHS93.jpg PHS21.jpg PHS66.jpg PHS71.jpg|' Park Hyo Shin''' y Lee Jun-ki (박효신) *'Profesión:' Compositor, cantante, intérprete. *'Género': K-pop, R&B *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 1 de diciembre de1981 *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Seoul, Corea del Sur *'Altura': 1.78 m *'Peso:' 68 kg. *'Familia: '''Madre y hermano menor. *'Educación': Universidad de Kyung Hee, Departamento de Música Moderna. *'Idiomas:' Coreano, japonés e inglés *'Agencia: Jelly Fish *'''Años activo: desde 1999 hasta el presente *'Ingreso al servicio militar: '''21 de diciembre de 2010 http://www.dema.mil.kr/ *'Salida del servicio militar: 24 de setiembre de 2012 '''Biografía La voz profunda, los tonos bajos y suaves de Park han permitido que sea aclamado en el mundo entero, siendo considerado uno de los más grandes cantantes de Corea. Park estudió en la Universidad Kyung- Hee y tiene una especialización en música post-moderna. En noviembre de 1999 debuta con “Things I Cannot Do For You” seguido por “Crazy”. En enero del 2001 lanza su segundo álbum “Second Story”, en el que participan compositores como Yoon San, Kim Dong-ryul y Yoo Hee-yeol y realiza el Nationwide Tour Concert. Pero no fue hasta su 3er álbum “Time Honored Voice” cuando anota su primer gran éxito con la canción “A Good Person”, así como con “Standing In that Place” de su 4to álbum “Soul Tree” y realizando un dúo con Lee Sora. Reconocido internacionalmente con la balada “Snowing Flower” para el drama de la KBS Sorry I Love You principios del 2005. Esta canción es un remake del éxito japonés de Mika Nakashima, que después de haber salido esta versión por Park Hyo Shin muchos otros artistas sacaron sus versiones en su propio idioma. Park estubo fuera de actividades en el 2006 para preparar su 5to álbum. Este finalmente sale a principios del 2007 con el hit “Memories Resemble Love”, nuevamente de gira nacional con Concert tour The Breeze Of Soul. ' Participa realizando el inolvidable OST del drama de la BSO llamado Iljimae cantando la cancion ''“Hwashin” que significa “Flor de Carta”. Durante el otoño del 2008 participa en Hwang Project como vocalista principal para promover el álbum “The castle of Zoltar” que tiene el innegable estilo de Park Hyo Shin. En diciembre del 2008 aparece en Peppermint Lee Hana, haciendo un cover de la canción ''“Look Only ar me” ''de Taeyang de Big Bang, para promover el concierto “The Soul Concert” del cual él formó parte junto con otras estrellas de R&B. El 15 de setiembre de 2009, Park lanza su 6to álbum, Gift-Part 1. La canción ''"After Love" ''llega al 1er puesto en las listas musicales de forma inmediata. Este año, 2009, realiza dos tours: '''Park Hyo Shin nationwide concert tour 'Gift Live Tour' y el Encore Concert Gift Live + 2010 lo recibe con el Japan Concert First Gift El 23 de agosto de 2010 presenta el OST principal del drama de la SBS: Athena ' con la canción ''"I Love You", que encabeza las listas una vez que sale al aire. El 13 de septiembre de 2010, Park lanza "Goodbye Love", su single digital y el 25 de setiembre comienza su '''"Gift part 2 Tour Live". El 13 de diciembre de 2010 lanza su 7mo álbum Gift-Part 2 y pocos días después es enlistado en el ejército para servir durante dos años (desde el 21 de diciembre de 2011). Se encuentra en la misma base que Lee Jun Ki, Lee Dong Gun, Andy, Kim Ji Hoon, Lee Wan, Kim Ji Suk y el "Dúo Maravilla", entre otros. Actualmente continúa realizando presentaciones en el ejército y se lo ve en un excelente estado físico. (¡Seguimos tus pasos y nos deleitamos con tu voz a diario!) 'Discografía' *album 해줄 수 없는 일 (Title- Things I Can’t Do For You, 해줄 수 없는 일), 2000 (Sales: 446,943[1]) *album Second Story (Title-Yearning, 동경), 2001 (Sales: 375,798[2]) *A Tribute to 들국화, 2001 *album Time-Honored Voice (Title-A Nice Person, 좋은사람), 2002 (Sales: 479,717[3]) *Hits Park Hyo Shin Best Voice=2003-1999, 2003 (Sales: 29,828[4]) *album Soul Tree(Title- Standing There, 그 곳에 서서), 2004 (Sales: 168,055[5]) *Remake Neo Classicism, 2005 (Sales: 53,960[6]) *Live Next Destination …New York, 2005 *album The Breeze of Sea: The Ballad (Title- Memory Resembles Love, 추억은 사랑을 닮아), 2007 *Single Hwang Project – Welcome to the Fantastic World, 2008 *album Gift Part 1, 2009 *album Gift Part 2(Title- I Want To Love, 사랑이 고프다 (I Promise You)), 2010 album 1.jpg|1er Álbum - Things I Can't Do For You, (해줄 수 없는 일) 2000 album 2.jpg|2do Álbum - Second Story (Yearning, 동경), 2001 album 2 a tribute.jpg|A Tribute to 들국화, 2001 album 3.jpg|3er Álbum - Time-Honored Voice (A Nice Person, 좋은사람), 2002 album 3.5.jpg|Hits Park Hyo Shin Best Voice=2003-1999, 2003 album 4.jpg|4to Álbum - Soul Tree (Standing There, 그 곳에 서서), 2004 album 4.1.jpg|Remake Neo Classicism, 2005 album 4.2.jpg|Live Next Destination ...New York, 2005 album 5.jpg|5to Álbum - The Breeze of Sea: The Ballad (Memory Resembles Love, 추억은 사랑을 닮아), 2007 album 5.1.jpg|Single Hwang Project - Welcome to the Fantastic World, 2008 album 6.jpg|6to Álbum - Gift Part 1 (After Love, 사랑한 후에), 2009 album 6 1.jpg|7mo Álbum - Gift Part 2 ( I Want To Love, 사랑이 고프다 (I Promise You)), 2010 album I SORRY... OST.jpg|I'm sorry, I love you OST album ILJIMAE OST.jpg|Iljimae OST album ATHENA.jpg|Athena OST Referencias #'^' :: 한국음반산업협회:: #'^' :: 한국음반산업협회:: #'^' :: 한국음반산업협회:: #'^' :: 한국음반산업협회:: #'^' 2004년 총결산 국내음반 판매량집계 #'^' 총결산 국내음반 판매량집계 'Vínculo interesante '''para continuar deleitándonos http://www.youtube.com/artist/Park_Hyo_Shin?feature=watch_video_title 'Conozcamos a Park Hyo Shin''' Los primeros seis videos son de este año (2011) mientras se encuentra en la mili 500px 500px|Presentación en la mili el 23 de agosto de 2011 thumb|300px|left thumb|right|302px thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right|La mejor voz cantando de "Beyonce - Listen" thumb|300px|rightthumb|294px|left thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Categoría:KCantante Categoría:JCantante Categoría:OST Categoría:Jcompositor Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:Jelly Fish